


Chaos in Soul Nomad

by murb



Category: Soul Nomad
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murb/pseuds/murb
Summary: Original character going to different dimensions and having some FUN.This is a collection of stories in Soul Nomad.





	1. Chapter 1

These works are very old (~7 years or so) and I haven't changed anything except some grammar issues.  
Chaos = Original Character.  
Has lots of powers like traveling through different universes, super sexy, whatever.  
She's a bit of Mary Sue (OK I wrote this a long time ago...)

Chapters are based on Soul Nomad - Demon Path.

When Revya became the Devourlord, they found Chaos wrecking havoc in a nearby village and let her join.  
I am skipping a lot of things but Chaos already met the _Devourlord_ from the Demon Path before.  
As in, she is traveling through time.  
If you know Soul Nomad, I bet you know what I mean by time travel :)


	2. With Gig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having fun with Gig.

When the Devourlord, plus Gig, saw Chaos, they liked her in an instance. She had same goals, similar traits, and most importantly, she knew the Devourlord very well, more than he knew himself. She was the only one the Devourlord talked freely with, and the only one who wasn’t dominated. She agreed to help the Devourlord, but she couldn’t get dominated, and they gave up on it. Before anyone else found out about her identity, the two of them heard from Chaos about herself.

She explained parallelism to them- about the empty world she has been to. They couldn’t just believe her, but with enough future telling, they began to believe her. Revya had gotten very close to Chaos, because she was the only one who really understood him. But as Revya spent more time with her, Gig automatically spent time with her as well, and became close.

When Gig took over Revya’s body, he usually left the Empire to cause destruction. But sometimes, he stayed in the castle, planning or putting despair on the prisoners. One of those normal days, Gig was extremely bored- he had destroyed most of the big cities, and he wanted to try something new. Chaos was reading a thick book, leaned against his bed. Gig glanced at Chaos, and reached over to her.

“I’m bored.” Gig placed his hand over Chaos’ hair, and messed it up. He loved to mock Chaos, because her reactions were always fresh.

“Bwah-! Why don’t you go out and destroy some cities?” She slapped away Gig’s hand and turned around. Gig smirked, and moved in closer.

“Wanna do something better?” Chaos could read most of the people’s minds- a little for Gig. She knew exactly what he meant, and sighed.

“You know, that is Revya’s body.”

“Hehehe, I don’t care, really. I could go out and pick out a random chick- But I can’t guarantee his health.” Chaos was concerned about Revya as if he was her brother, and Gig knew that very well. He used her whenever he got the chance, and although Chaos knew he was using her, she didn’t refuse.

“… No wonder Revya ate you.” Chaos stood up, and murmured. Gig took her hand, pulling her towards him. He stuck his tongue inside her mouth, and twirled it around inside. Kissing her felt much better than he had expected, so even as he pushed her down onto the bed, he didn’t stop. He pushed himself against her body, feeling hard already.

“Shit- You are supposed to be screaming.” Gig huffed as he was getting more and more excited. Chaos laughed and kissed him hard.

“What a sad hobby- You love raping?”

“Not at all. But it’s disappointing to see you so- giving.” He quickly pulled her clothes off, and stripped himself. He dug his face on her chest, and continued moving himself against her. “Your breasts are huge- Cow.” Gig squeezed them hard, making her moan a little. He grinned and put more pressure, to hear Chaos’ voice get louder.

“Would you- Stop s, squeezing them?!” At her yell, Gig moved ahead to kiss them. Chaos squealed, and pushed his face away. Gig went ahead to even lick her fingers, causing Chaos to pull her hands back. He moved his hand downwards, towards her thighs. Chaos started to pant as he rubbed her, and Gig was getting much excited by feeling her.

He inserted his finger in, without notice. Her body jerked, and she cried in unpredicted pain. His nails dug into her skin, which was very weak, and she couldn't handle it. She twisted her body, trying to push his hand away. But Gig didn't budge and he pushed it in deeper.

"It- It hurts...! Don't scra, scrape...!!"

"Ho-oh. Would you rather want something else?" Gig smirked, and pulled his fingers out. Chaos could predict what he meant, but she didn't think he'd actually act upon it. He thrust inside with something much bigger, and harder than his fingers.

“!! Ah!!!!! Y, you…!!!! Too fast!!!!” Chaos twitched at his sudden thrust and cried in pain.

“It’s your fault for getting me hard...!” Gig thrust in deeper, as much as he could. He had never actually had sex with anyone before, because he was a God of Death, and he loved this. He was feeling incredibly good, and Chaos’ tearful face was so adorable for him. He kissed her before she could say anything else, and started moving his hips. She was very tight for him to move, and had to forcibly push it in and out. Chaos cried as he forced himself in, and tried pushing him away. “You’re pushing me away when you’re this tight?”

“That’s ‘cause you’re forcing it in…!” Gig ignored her words and and continued to force himself in. He wanted to stay like this forever, penetrated inside her. Chaos gasped for air, tired of Gig’s constant thrusting. She didn’t think he’d act this rough, to continuously force it inside her. She hasn’t started to feel good yet, and was in pain.

“You feel so good..! Why don’t you move your hips?”

“Try- saying that when you- You have something thrusting inside you…!”

“Then I’ll just have to work twice as busy.” Saying that, Gig kissed her, and placed his hand on her chest, to make her feel as well. Chaos moaned harder when Gig was doing everything to make her excited, and slowly, she began to love it. She kissed him back, and wrapped her arms around him. “Are you feeling it now?”

“Shut up… You horny bastard…”

“Man- I love your sexy voice! Scream louder…” Gig smiled when she started to move herself with his movements. He licked along her neck, and moved faster to hear her moans. Like he wanted, Chaos let out her voice, and screamed as much as she wanted. No one came near the Devourlord’s room when Gig was in possession, so nobody will hear her screams. “God, I love you!!”

“Don’t- Don’t push it this deep…!” Chaos shuddered when Gig pushed himself beyond her capabilities. She could feel her womb being pushed back, by him. “Ah- It… Feels good..!”

“Fuck… I love it so much..! You better give yourself up to me, everyday…” Gig hugged her close to him, and gave her a long, deep kiss. He knew Revya liked her, but he didn’t think Revya would like her THIS much. His body was actually Revya’s, so everything Revya felt was transferred over to him. He loved sex, but he could feel a weird feeling growing inside him- love. It was Revya’s, but Gig was feeling the emotion, and he was affected by it. He didn’t want to see her with any other men, especially doing this. She could only show her lovely face to him, and no one else, not even Revya.

“G, Gig...!” Chaos was now completely devoted to him, reacting to his every movement. She grabbed him and kissed, making Gig fall back in shock.

“Are you in love with me or somethin’?”

“Can’t I kiss you if I’m not in love?” Gig hesitated for a second, because he had to figure out whether this obsessive feeling was his or Revya’s. He didn't want anyone else to have her, but then how would he respond to her question?

"Don't get this the wrong way- I don't love you. But I don't want to see you sleeping with anyone else other than me." Chaos laughed loudly and hugged him back.

"If you're here, then I won't."

"What... Does that mean?"

"I'm sure you understand...." Chaos gave Gig a light kiss on his cheek. Gig realized her intentions and pushed her arms down to the bed.

"So you're not satisfied with only one me, huh? Then how about I make sure you can't live without me?" He held her arms down, and thrust in hard again. Chaos gasped, but her body was feeling too good to say anything about his rough sex. He dug his tongue inside her mouth, and kissed intensely.

"Ah- Y, you seem to be, at your limit??"

"Hell no!!"

Because neither Revya nor Gig had any real experience with sex, Gig was having trouble keeping himself still for long. Her tight insides were making him lose his strength, and want to come in any second. He started panting, so Chaos escaped his grip, and hugged him again. She whispered in his ears that it's alright to come inside.

"Shit... I'm going to fuck you again.... Soon...." Gig hugged her back, and let out his, actually Revya's, semen. He never felt this good in anything else, and swore he'll continue with her. Chaos giggled and replied that if he needed a company, she'll gladly be one.


	3. With Galahad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having fun with Galahad.
> 
> I am skipping a lot of things, but Galahad went somewhat mad but was brought back to reality by Chaos.   
> He didn't like Chaos a lot in the beginning, but in this crazy world she's just about the only person he can depend on.

It was fairly easy for someone like Galahad to fall in love with a girl like Chaos. She is beautiful, intelligent, strong... There wasn't a single thing anyone would not like about her. Maybe one thing: she was very cruel and bloody. She was just like the Devourlord, killing everyone who got in her way, changing everything if she didn't like it.

But compared to the Devourlord, her cruelty can't even be compared. For normal people, she would be considered inhumane but for those who stayed in the Empire, she was like an Angel. She has become a favourite of the Devourlord (for what reason, no one is sure) and with her permission, anyone could leave. She didn't care about most of the prisoners, so most of them could leave if they asked her.

However, freedom wasn't as important as their lives. Devourlord killed everything in his way, and being in the Empire was actually safer. Devourlord didn't bother with the prisoners, so they were more safe here than outside. They would have to tolerate with all the blood and hatred from others, but they were safe. That is why many didn't leave, while others did.

The other reason was because of Chaos. Although she didn't care for anyone, she was still the only one who actually took time to talk and see all the prisoners and check their conditions. She hated to see people insane, so she gathered them up, fixed them back to normal. Galahad was one of those people who managed to get back to himself thanks to Chaos.

At first, Galahad was terrified of Chaos, he still remembers it. The Devourlord left the village to massacre another town. Few others had followed him, Galahad being one of them, and when they reached the town, they were shocked. The town was already wiped out, with no living thing. Devourlord would always miss a person or two, but this town was COMPLETELY clean.

As many people stood there in shock, a single person walked out. It was a woman- someone who would be able to seduce any men if she wanted. She was tall, slender, and beautiful. Many wondered if she was a survivor; but she wasn't. She was dragging a gigantic axe, covered in blood.

Every single person there could figure out what had happened here. She had killed them, all by herself. She had no emotion in her eyes, nothing at all, and tilted her head to the right when she saw the group.

"Heh- Isn't this a great encounter?" Devourlord liked her as soon as he saw her. They were the same, with the same goal; destroying everything. She smirked, and the Devourlord smiled along with her. Others thought they were mad. Laughing when there is a pile of corpses? Galahad feared her just as much as the Devourlord.

As the Devourlord began to make his move, Galahad couldn't keep his mind steady. Everyone was getting killed; killed by the Devourlord.... Which included him as well. He thought to himself, "Is this what I want to do?” But there was no choice, he could leave and get killed by the Devourlord. Or he can stay, kill others for his own safety. He started to lose his mind, began to think this was all a dream.

Perhaps it would have been better if Galahad stayed there, in the 'dream'. But he couldn’t. Chaos hated seeing people go insane, and forced him to stop hallucinating. She continued to get him out when he entered that stage, and he had to accept the truth. He was extremely terrified of Chaos, so he did not go near her after getting his conscious back to normal.

But as time passed by, she was the only one he could actually talk to. Many people had gone insane even with Chaos' work, and many were too afraid to talk bad about anything the Devourlord was doing. Chaos, however, didn't care about what he thought, and listened to him. And not just him, to everyone. She was like a psychiatrist, keeping people in order.

He realized that he likes Chaos, as he felt his heart sink to the ground- when he found out about the relationship between the Devourlord and Chaos. To be specific, it was Gig. They had been having sex for awhile, whenever Gig was in possession. All of the destruction was actually done by Gig, and he spent more time than the Devourlord. Galahad could hear her moaning, and panting, being slammed by Gig.

They were close; she was the only one Gig talked freely with. But this? Yes, it could have been predicted. Gig enjoys excitement- which definitely includes sex. Chaos was probably the most beautiful female in Prodesto, completely irrestible. Even if he was a God, he wouldn't have been able to resist her. They wouldn’t be in a serious relationship; they would be just sex buddies. But that was still too much for Galahad. The woman he really loves was fooling around, like a whore.

He tried to forget about her, to let it go. But he couldn't do that. Whenever he saw her smile, laugh like an innocent kid, he fell in love with her all over again. He couldn't make himself forget anything about her. When she left with the Devourlord, he wanted to follow them. If he was summoned by the Devourlord, all his attention was focused on her.

The Devourlord- Gig, has left the Empire for more destruction. Chaos didn't leave unless it was the actual Devourlord, so she stayed. But even now, he couldn't relax himself. Chaos' panting and thoughts about her kept on coming inside his head, making him dizzy. She already had a sexy body line- if she didn't have those clothing on..... She'd be able to kill someone with just that. He tried to prevent these thoughts from being made, but no way in hell could he do it.

He lay in bed, trying to sleep instead. Gig didn't summon people, so he could rest much better when Gig was in possession. But just the thought of Chaos being here, with no Devourlord or Gig, made him unable to sleep. Should he go talk to her? Would he be taken over by temptation? Of course, he wouldn't be able to do it. She was way too strong.

He almost screamed when he heard his door open. Nobody came to his room, not even Chaos, so it startled him when he heard the door open for the first time. He was too surprised to react, and the person continued to walk towards him. So he just decided to be asleep, because it was too late for him to stand up now.

"Are you asleep~?" It was Chaos. She was already in front of Galahad, tilting her head sideways, wondering if he is sleep. She lightly tapped his head, brushing through his hair. It was hard for him to keep still when she was this close, two of them alone. She sighed and walked away. Knowing that she's leaving, he relieved a little.

But just as he was relieved, he felt a thump, on his bed. She had jumped on the bed, behind him. He tried to stay still, pretending to be asleep. He was afraid his heart beat would be too loud for her to hear; but it didn't occur to her. She wiggled behind him, and lay down.

"........ You're not asleep, right?" Gulp. It was too loud and it gave away the truth. Galahad slowly answered, "Y, yeah..."

"But why'd you pretend to be asleep? Don't want to see me or somethin'?" Chaos was right behind his ear, trying to reach over to the front. Galahad prevented her from doing that, and covered his whole face with the blanket.

"T- that's not it......."

"Then why are you turning your face away from me?"

"B, because... I, I want to go to sleep. If, if you don't mind.... Could you leave?" He couldn't stand her being here. He felt like he was going to lose his mind. It's not like he can do anything to Chaos, but he still didn't want to get into that state.

"Hey~ It's still too early to fall asleep!" Chaos suddenly hugged him from behind, which made him to jump up. But Chaos' strength was too strong to make her let go. She was dragged along and incidentally, she ended up hugging his lower stomach.

"-!!" Galahad let out an inaudible cry when her arm brushed along his stomach, and to his groin.

"Oh- Oh~ That's why you wanted me to leave~" Chaos smirked when she found out about Galahad's current state. He had just gotten erected, because of her. Chaos laughed, letting him go. "Were you thinking about a pretty girl?"

"N- No! I didn't...!" He started his speech, but then he realized that Chaos IS a damn pretty girl. He covered his face in shame and embarrassment.

"its natural- Don't be embarrassed." Even as she said this, she couldn't stop laughing. She continued for a few moments, and got off the bed. Galahad thought she was going to leave, but she didn't. She quickly took off her top robe, and dragged down her pants. He turned his head away, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Aren't you going to let it go?" Chaos was already back on bed, with only her undergarments on. Her words didn't make any sense to Galahad. Let it go? Like, let IT go? Was she serious?

"W, why are you- Are you serious?" She nodded and approached him. He moved away as she closed in, but he was already at the edge of the bed. Her eyes and body was enough to make Galahad lose his mind already, unable to think properly.

"I think even a girl like me, is better than you doing it on your own." Her hips were curled in, making Galahad want to touch it, feel it, and to actually do what he was thinking right now. "What? You want me to do a blowjob?? That's not happening."

"B- blow, blowjob?!" Chaos made an angry, yet cute, face at Galahad. She slid down her underwear, and turned around slightly. Galahad tried to avert his eyes away from her, but that could not be done.

"I'm not moving." Her voice, her body made him finally lose his mind. Without thinking, he took off his clothes, and approached her from behind. He didn't know exactly how this works- but he followed his instincts.

He thrusted deep inside her, as much as possible, to the base. He felt unbelievably good, and tight, as he was thrusting it in. Chaos twitched, and let out a small scream. She didn't expect him to be this rough, to come straight in without any preparation. Her whole body started to shake already, from the shock. "Ah... ahh......." Her groan made Galahad more excited- to force it more in.

"Wa- wait! S, stop pushing it- In...!" Her cry would have made him realize what he was doing, but he was taken over by pleasure to listen to her. He tried moving his hips, to push it in and out. "Haa-! I, I said wait--! Ahh..!" Her body wasn't quite ready, but she could feel herself getting numb as he moved.

"G- Galahad....! S- slowly...! Move slowly!!" He had grabbed Chaos' hips, thrusting it in as hard as he could, fast as possible. It was very tight- Galahad had to strain himself to push it deep inside. "Ah-!! It- it.... feels good!!"

With Chaos screaming for more, he couldn't help himself but thrust it deeper, harder. She tightened with his every movement, making him unbearable. She clutched the blanket with her hands, trying to bear Galahad's movements. She was already losing her strength, thanks to his improper, rough sex.

"Mngh-! It’s hitting- My womb...! Haa!!! T, too deep~!!" Her heavy panting was making Galahad move faster. She could barely hold herself steady with his movements. "Ah.. Haa- Mng!! Y, you... This is - Ahh!! Your first time, isn't it?!"

"Y, yeah?" Finally, Galahad was back to his senses. He didn't stop moving, but he managed to open his ears. "Yo- you... You're j- just thrusting it in...!! It, it hurts...!" Finally, he knew what he has been doing wrong. Sure, it felt great, but it wasn't for Chaos. She was shaking, unable to hold herself steady.

"-I, I'm sorry!!" "Eh- D, don't stop it!! Haa... M, move slower..." Panting hard, Chaos managed to open her mouth. With her advice, Galahad moved slower, feeling Chaos' warmth and her movement. Her movement was connected to Galahad's, jerking forward and back, with his thrust. Her breathing became very heavy and she fell to the ground.

"Are you.... A, alright?" "It was.... B, bigger than I thought....." Blood dripped along her thigh. Galahad saw the blanket turn red, and stopped moving. He felt a rush of guilt; feeling like he raped her. "Sh, should I..." "Haa... It's fine.... We better finish what we started, right?"

"C, could I...? Doesn't it hurt...?" "Of course it hurts...! How would you feel- If you had something coming up to your stomach........." Galahad hesitated to continue as he heard Chaos' heavy panting. She was in great pain, unprepared for this. "But it already feels too good to stop.....!" Chaos grinned seductively, almost making Galahad go back to insanity. He managed to keep his head straight and acted much better this time.

Moving his upper body forwards, he reached Chaos and kissed her gently. The sex was rough, but the kiss was sweet. Their tongues tangled, enjoying the sweet kiss. Chaos slowly turned her body around, to face Galahad. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Galahad returned the favour, hugging her as close to him as possible.

"Are you..... Going to undo this?" Chaos pointed at her bra, still intact. Galahad hesitated for a second, but moved his fingers to unhook it. Like Chaos said, this was his first time, for everything. He had trouble keeping himself sane with all these temptations in front of him.

"You can try it, if you're that curious." Chaos could always read people's minds. Galahad was one of the easiest one. Chaos took Galahad's hand and placed it on her chest. He gulped, his hand shaking with nervousness. He could feel the soft breast inside his hand, her heart beating fast, and her breathing. He moved his hand around and tried to hold it tighter. Chaos let out small cries as he fondled with her breast. He was getting much more excited by Chaos' panting and as she wrapped her legs around him. She was getting tighter and tighter, aroused by Galahad's every action.

"It's so soft... Can, can I...." She understood him at an instance; she nodded to say yes. He slowly lowered his head towards her chest, rubbing his face against them. "Mngh..... You didn't shave..."

"Ah...... I wasn't paying attention.... I, I'm sorry......" He could suffocate between them- and feel great about it. He couldn't get himself away from her chest, now, he was squeezing them harder. Chaos groaned harder, and Galahad couldn't resist getting a bit naughtier. He kissed near the nipples, where Chaos almost screamed. Even she was surprised at her own voice, and blushed.

"Do you like it here?" Galahad started to tease Chaos, touching her where she felt the most. Embarrassed, Chaos covered her face with both of her hands; she just made a weird, horny scream she didn't like. "Your voice is too seductive..... I think I'm going to lose my mind." He kissed harder, leaving marks on her body. And slowly, he started to move his hips again.

"Ah- D, don't stop your hands...! It feels good...!!" Chaos moved as Galahad began thrusting again. It was better paced than before, and they were both enjoying it much more as well. Galahad kissed Chaos, making her devote herself to him again. "Oh- G, good..! Fuck me harder!!!" Crying for more, Chaos hugged him tighter, becoming completely his.

"I... I love you Chaos!!" Galahad shouted as he kissed her intensely. Both of them could barely breathe, with the kissing and the constant thrusting. "Squeeze me tighter..! It feels good.......!" He licked along her neck, screaming for more.

"Ahhh!! I love it-! G, Galahad...! Galahad!!" Her cry made him busier. He continued to move his hips, while fondling with her breasts. He felt her get tighter every second, as he teased her. He tried sucking her breasts- that really took her off guard. She squealed in pleasure, crying "More". He gave him what she wanted, using both his hands, he groped them as hard as he could, making her curl her hips in excitement. "Ah- Ahh!! K, kiss me Galahad....!"

Anything she wished for was granted. Galahad quickly moved to her lips, making her moan between her teeth. She stoked his face, making him hug her even tighter. "G, give me more Galahad... Push it in deep- Ahh!! It feels good!" She was now completely wrapped around him, tightening her body around him.

"Ah.. I love your voice...! Please.. Call out my name.....!!"

"G- Galahad..! Ohhh- Galahad!! Gala- Galahad!!! I can feel you- pushing up against me....! Ahh!!!" Her whole body jerked when Galahad bit her ears. She had VERY sensitive ears. "I love you... I love you....!!" Galahad continued to repeat his love to Chaos, making her blush.

"Y, you're not supposed to say that in this... Kind of situation..!!" Her face had turned red, because of Galahad's repeated love for her. He didn't bother with Chaos' shyness, and continued on. All she could do was pant, and moan as he moved in deeper. She moved her hips in sync with him, making Galahad unable to keep it for long.

It was too tight for him to stay- he could come any moment. "I- I love you so much...! B, but...." He wanted to come inside her, but he hesitated. Would she become pregnant? Would Gig kill him for this? Is she fine with him coming inside?

"It- It's fine..! Push it deep in...!" She hugged him tight, kissing him. Before coming, Galahad kissed her more passionately, disappointed that this was going to end. Galahad pushed it in as deep as possible, and relaxed his body. Chaos' dug her nails into Galahad's shoulders to prevent herself from being pushed out. "A- Ahh!!" She screamed as something hot rushed into her body. Her whole body twitched and she was panting very heavily. Galahad kissed her gently, to ease her from the shock.

"I..... I really love you, Chaos...." He still had not moved away from Chaos; from hugging her. Chaos was panting hard, unable to talk back. She tried to talk, but she was too busy panting, trying to get some air. "So... P, please don't..... Fool around with the Devourlord....." It sounded like he was crying- he buried his head next to Chaos.

"Haa.... I... Am not fooling around... Not quite...." Chaos cleaned away all the sweat and tears on her face. "If he's serious, I return it seriously...."

"T- the Devourlord is... Serious? Y, you mean he...."

"Not the Devourlord. It's Gig.... He's quite serious, you know....."

"Huh..... Do... You think he would..."

"No... He wouldn't kill you. He's too proud to do it." Galahad let out a small sigh, and looked Chaos directly in her eyes. Her bright red eyes that used to scare him was now tempting him to start over again; even if he was exhausted. He wished he could stay like this forever, with her by his side. Her warmth, her voice... Everything was so precious.

"I really, really... Love you so much, Chaos." Galahad continued to say his love for her, hugging her tightly until she told him she was suffocating. She laughed a little, and smiled, "You must really love me.".

"I do. I really love you..! So... Could you stop..... Returning the favour?" Chaos rolled her eyes, pretending to be thinking. She pushed away her messy hair, and brushed Galahad's hair. "Your hair feels nice." Whenever Chaos had a difficult question, she avoided the whole thing.

"Please don't change the subject....."

"Not returning the favour doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to fall in love with you." She was correct. Chaos didn't love, or like anyone; something Diness had asked a few times. She smiled and gave Galahad a small kiss on his cheek. Reading people's minds was a specialty only available for Chaos, but Galahad could read her thoughts, just this once.

She wasn't a resident in Prodesto- she was going to leave at some point. So she always made sure she kept her distance between the others. Even if she did love someone, she wouldn't show it; she never will. She had gotten very close to the people in Prodesto, but she still hasn’t opened up her mind. She may never be able to. He might have to wait forever, for her to open her mind. And even if she opens up, it doesn't mean she will return his love either. She was trying her hardest to let him forget about her, so he can find someone else.

".... I'm not giving you up." He took her hand, gave it a small, short kiss. "Even if there is Death waiting for me." Saying this, Galahad kissed Chaos for the last time, until they could- possibly have time alone again.


	4. Galahad and Gig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two times the fun.

While Gig was out, Chaos silently entered Galahad's room. He was still sleeping, covering himself completely with the blanket. Chaos gave a small angry look, approaching him without any sound. She wished he'd be awake by now; it was already past noon. The Devourlord didn't have night or day, so the soldiers were summoned non-stop. Chaos would be the only one who had unbelievable stamina capable of taking the Devourlord's schedule. Feeling someone's movements, Galahad opened his eyes. He squealed when he noticed Chaos inside, on the bed with him already. 

 

"Ah- Oh- Ah, so, uh- Did- Did I- Do something yesterday? Uh...."

 

"No. I just came."

 

"T, t, then why are you, uh... O- On the bed?"

 

"Can't I~ Come up here?"

 

Chaos smiled big, warming Galahad's mind. He thought, if he married her, he'd wake up every day like today.

 

".............. Nose bleed."

 

"H, huh? Really?"

 

His nose started bleeding with just the thought of that. Chaos sighed in his honesty or what it is and covered his nose for him.

 

"T- Thanks...."

 

"Do you really love me that much?"

 

"-!! Uh, well, uh... S, sure... I think so....."

 

"Think?"

 

"No! I lo.. Lo.. Love you...."

 

Galahad's could feel all his blood streaming up to his face. It had turned entirely red, enough for him to notice. Chaos giggled softly, removing her hands off his face.

 

"If you get embarrassed so badly, don't say it."

 

His bleeding stopped already, thanks to Chaos' powers. She could easily revive a dead person, so stopping a nose bleed was a piece of cake. Galahad finally woke up fully, and thought for few seconds. He could see the sun, and yet, Chaos was here. On his bed. Did she want to sleep with him? Something else? But one thing for sure, the Devourlord wasn't here.

 

"I get embarrassed because I haven't said it ever before....."

 

".............. Haa? So what. I'm your first love?"

 

Galahad didn't answer her, but Chaos knew exactly what his answer was. Seriously? Chaos thought to herself. 26 year old man had never liked a woman before?

 

"Are you serious...?"

 

"Y, you are good at reading minds. Am I lying?"

 

"Hmm.... No you're not. That's awkward.... Never had girls asking you on a date?"

 

"Never."

 

Actually, there were many girls who were interested in Galahad. But because he always felt unappreciated from Raide, he never managed to realize their interest in him. And in return, because no one was interested in him (he thought), he didn't take interest in them either. 

 

"Uh-huh. Okay.... I didn't want to make things so awkward......"

 

Chaos smiled uncomfortably, slowly leaving the bed. Before she was further away, Galahad grabbed her wrist and pulled her in.

 

"W, what's so awkward? I love.. Love you......"

 

"Eh, yeah.... And that doesn't seem to be the only thing that loves me."

 

Galahad suddenly realized: he just woke up. He wasn't sexually aroused, but it still stood up. He hurriedly pushed Chaos away and dug himself under the blanket. He couldn't bear to look at Chaos again... He thought.

 

"I said it last time too. It's natural, no need to be embarrassed."

 

"B, but... It's, uh.... Still.... Embarrassing....."

 

Chaos approached him, gently lifting the blanket off him. She hugged him from the back, sliding her arm around his neck. Galahad could feel her breathe right next to his ears- making him insane again.

 

"I heard morning sex is good for you."

 

"Uh... Huh... I, uh... Then, um... I, I can't...."

 

He was shy as ever, especially since it was morning. He buried his face on the bed, trying to calm himself from her words. From her pocket, Chaos took out a small treat and shoved it in his mouth.

 

"Mmf- W, what is this?"

 

"It's mint."

 

She moved in front to kiss him. The candy slid back and forth between their mouths, melting him. Galahad placed his hands around her waist to hug her closely, and Chaos hugged him back as well. Her light weight was easily pushed down by Galahad, her head incidentally hit the wall.

 

"-! I'm sorry....!"

 

"I get sliced everywhere. This doesn't hurt."

 

"I- Well... That is true......."

 

Galahad remembered Chaos going wild on the battle fields- ruling, destroying everything she didn't like. She never got hurt, but few times, she did get hurt. Once, she was stabbed in the heart, and multiple times in the stomach, and still managed to survive. Her healing powers were abnormal, much faster than any other living thing.

 

"Plus, do you know that sex hurts more than being stabbed?"

 

"It, it's that painful....?"

 

"Especially if you force it in without listening~"

 

Her beautiful smile melted Galahad's heart, making him gulp in panic. He really wanted her again, to feel her warmth- but he wasn't sure he was allowed to. Chaos giggled quietly and placed her hand beneath his shirt. He froze at her touch, unable to move. When his shirt was removed, Chaos went ahead to kiss him again.

 

"Can, can I....?"

 

"Must you ask? But... Don't force it in like last time."

 

"I'll try...."

 

Galahad carefully brushed his fingers along her neck, bringing himself towards her. His heart was beating faster than before, the light brightening his vision. Chaos' beautiful body was too tempting for him, he just wanted to force himself in. Remembering the pain he had brought her last time, he calmed himself to relax. While he slowly sank himself on top of Chaos, she suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist.

 

Rubbing herself on him, Chaos hugged him tightly. She rolled down his pants along with hers, and grinned seductively; causing Galahad to start losing his mind already. Just by her movements against him, he was getting much harder. He wildly squeezed her breasts, licking and sucking them all he wanted. Chaos' small moans hypnotized him so much, moving in to kiss her again.

 

"Haa~ You're much better now..."

 

Chaos licked her lips in pleasure. Galahad's movements have gotten much better, compared to his first one, and she was enjoying it. His penis continued to rub against her, making her aroused fairly quickly. She could feel herself getting wet every second, and couldn't resist him.

 

"Chaos... I want you right now......"

 

"Fine... Go ahe- Argh! Haa!!"

 

People don't change very much; Galahad pushed himself inside in one thrust again. Chaos' body shuddered in his forceful thrust, and both could feel the wall being hit. Her body shook in pain, tears dripping out her eyes.

 

"It, feels smaller than befo- Are you alright? D, does it hurt that much?"

 

"I... I told you not to..... Force it in...!"

 

"S- Sorry! I'm still not used to this...."

 

"You, you idiot~!"

 

When Galahad tried to move backwards, Chaos pulled him towards her. His face was buried beside her, both breathing heavily. He couldn't start talking when he didn't know what she felt like, and waited.

 

"The.. The more excited I get, more it elongates..... Just- Just....."

 

"Just....?"

 

"Idiot! Just.... F, fuck me, alright? Slowly."

 

Chaos covered her face in embarrassment, like Galahad did before. He thought she was too adorable to be human- just simply, too adorable. Although it was very tight, and small, Galahad began moving; slowly enough for her body to feel enjoyment. Soon enough, he could fit himself completely inside her, without straining. 

 

"T, there.... It went in...."

 

"You're... So big.... Hu... N, now you can.... Fuck me as much as you want....♡"

 

She whispered her sweet, alluring voice into his ear. At her approval, he grabbed her waist and pushed in. Her body jolted every time he reached her end, shuddering in pleasurable pain. 

 

"Ah~ It's hitting the end-! Ah, haa~♡"

 

"I never get tired of your voice, Chaos.... Scream louder."

 

"Oh!! G, Galahad- Y, you're much forceful in the morning, aren't you?"

 

He kissed along her neck to leave marks that will disappear again. He didn't care about the possibility of being summoned by the Devourlord, and devoted himself to sex. Chaos' long legs spread wider as he dug in deeper, twitching with his every movement. Galahad moved himself to hug her closer, and kissed her. Chaos' warm tongue entwined with his, her moans barely escaping their mouths. 

 

Chaos took Galahad's hand, and crossed her fingers between his. Smiling, Galahad pressed her arm to the bed. Holding hands made him feel more comfortable and feel her warmth better. Thrusting came naturally to him, he didn't have to think about how to move, or how much to push it. It just came naturally over him. And then...

 

"Nice- Useless Knight isn't so useless after all."

 

Galahad shivered at the voice- the voice of the Death, Gig. He couldn't make himself to turn around, to find the Death right behind him. Chaos had known Gig returned, but she was too into sex to tell Galahad. Plus, she thought it was not important.

 

"Uh... G, Gig is uh.. He's....."

 

"What the hell do you want, Gig? Don't ruin the moment."

 

Galahad fell in a panic, scared as hell. He tried to leave Chaos, but she grabbed his neck and pulled him close. Listening to her heartbeat was very relaxing for him, even if there was a Death standing behind him.

 

"Remember how I said I won't allow you to sleep with any other men?"

 

"Remember how I said only if you were here?"

 

Gig was getting mad at Chaos' words. He didn't know whether this was jealousy, or just pride in himself. What other reasons did she have to have sex with other men? He thought to himself: fine, that Knight IS bigger than the kid's. But he wasn't going to just let Chaos leave so easily.

 

"Alright, useless Knight. Flip over."

 

"P, pardon me?"

 

"Can't you understand me? Flip over, have Chaos on you."

 

"What are you- Oop- Why'd you..."

 

As soon as Galahad understood what was asked of him, he followed. He flipped himself to have Chaos on top of him instead of having her underneath. Her face looked more beautiful on top, and he couldn't calm himself when there was someone else in the room.

 

"Why- Why are you getting hard?! Gig? Is he the reason?"

 

"I, I really don't know why...."

 

"Next, spread her legs as far as possible."

 

"Wait, what? Gig, what are- D, don't, listen to him!!"

 

Gig took his shirt off, and unbuckled his belt. At that sound, Chaos strained herself to turn around. Could he possibly be...?

 

"Wha... What the hell are you trying to do?"

 

"I'm gonna fuck your ass."

 

Twitch. Chaos really panicked at his words. His eyes were serious- they were eyes of a wild animal. Even his lower part was being serious, already getting hard. This time, Chaos tried to escape Galahad's grip, but her position didn't allow her to.

 

"You... You can't be serious.... I, I told you already, I will not do back!!"

 

"Hehehe, I don't care. Now relax, or it'll hurt like hell."

 

"Wait wait wait wait-!! G, Galahad, let me go!!"

 

"Don't you dare let her go, useless Knight."

 

"Y- Yes sir..."

 

Gig rubbed his fingers near her anus, to loosen the opening. She kept on fighting against Gig to free herself, but she couldn't do it after the sex she was having. He pushed his index finger in and rotated it inside.

 

"Augh- Y, you... Hick!!"

 

"You can fuck her if you want. I'm fucking her ass."

 

"D, don't you dare Ga- Ahh!! Don't- Move!! Both of you!!"

 

While Gig forced his fingers in deeper, Galahad listened to Gig and began moving. He pulled Chaos down to him, making her cry in joy. Gig's fingers in her anus stirred her up to tighten herself around Galahad, and she tried not to budge.

 

"Your ass is sucking my fingers and not letting go. Hehe..."

 

"F, fuck off!! I don't want it!! Take it out!"

 

"Haa... Chaos.... You're tightening too much....!"

 

Galahad forcibly grabbed Chaos' face and kissed her. She could barely focus on the kiss when she had all her other holes penetrated. Chaos breathed heavily, turned around to shout at Gig.

 

"Both, of you!! I swear I'll kill you both if you don't- Uhh, don't... stop!!"

 

"Hmm? Don't stop? She wants to be fucked harder, useless Knight."

 

"That- That's not! Ah♡ Uh, ah~ S, shit..!!"

 

Gig pushed his two fingers to widen it faster. He was getting much too excited from their sex. The hole was too small, he couldn't even fit two fingers in. But he forced them to widen as much as possible so he can fuck her.

 

As Gig pushed in more fingers and Galahad didn't stop thrusting, Chaos' head started to go blank. The way she was positioned had her vagina pushed together by both of them, feeling too much pleasure. 

 

"Haa.... Heh... S, stop it Gig...."

 

"Hey, I haven't even started it yet. Tsk, fine. It'll hurt like hell, but..."

 

"H, huh? G, Gig... Gig? Gig!? You, you can't.....! Uhh!!!! Ah!!!"

 

Her body twisted in both pleasure and pain when Gig forced himself in. The hole was too small to fit any of it, but he continued to force himself in. Chaos couldn't put strength in her arms to stay on top, and fell to Galahad. 

 

"Chaos... It feels too good... You're feeling so much..."

 

"Uhh... Uh.. It hurts.... Hick... It hurts...."

 

"It'll get better, no worries."

 

Gig tightly grabbed Chaos' waist and thrust in. Chaos cried louder when he forced himself in, but he didn't budge. He continued to force in until he possibly couldn't dig in before doing some procedures. 

 

"Uhh......."

 

Chaos reached her hand to Galahad. He was the one who wasn't making her in pain so much, and wanted help. He felt pity towards Chaos, for being in too much pain. He gently wrapped his arms around to hug her. She was crying like a little child, in pain. 

 

"I'm the bad guy again? Fine, I'll just-"

 

"Uh-!! Uh, uh!! G, Gig! GIG!!!"

 

He began thrusting with a lot of force, to forcibly widen her hole. She clenched the blanket and dug her face on to Galahad's chest. Although the pleasure from Galahad was still here, Gig's pain was greater. Her body jerked back and forth with Gig's thrust, connecting to Galahad's as well. Whenever she was pushed, incidentally he was pushed. All three of them were feeling much more pleasure than just two people sex.

 

"I swear... I'm going to kill you, Gig..."

 

Gig completely ignored Chaos' cries and forced himself harder on her. Chaos breathed heavily against the two men destroying her inner mind; the pleasure was slowly overtaking the pain she felt. With them ignoring and moving as to rape her for their own desires, she felt more pleasurable. She gritted her teeth to stop the groans escaping her mouth the more Gig forced himself in.

 

"Haa... Shit.. It feels good.... Soon, you'll be begging me to fuck you harder...... "

 

"I.. I hate you....! Hu- Ah!! I, I hate you too, Galahad!!!"

 

"Heehee... Chaos..... You can't say that when you're enjoying so much..."

 

Galahad licked Chaos' tears off her face. When she jerked back in surprise, he pulled her arms to kiss her. He gently grasped her body to calm her down and eventually, she gave up. They lost themselves in their own worlds while deeply kissing, making Gig irritated. The moans of pleasure Chaos made finally ticked off Gig to act out.

 

"Fuck, why're you only kissing him!?"

 

"-?! U.. Mmf....!"

 

He grabbed Chaos' shoulders, twisted her around to kiss her. Her whole body shook as he squeezed her breasts hard, followed up with the intense kiss. His nails into her skin when he put more pressure and although Chaos tried to push his brutal hands away, he didn't move at all.

 

"Does it feel good to be touched? You're tightening."

 

"Haa, ah... D, don't play with me..."

 

"Hey, suck her tits."

 

"W, what are you telling Galahad to- D, ahh~ Heh....."

 

Chaos couldn't possibly keep her mind still with every pleasure possible. Galahad began groping and sucking her breasts, and Gig didn't stop thrusting. Her body was melting with the pleasure, unable to think logically.

 

"Galahad... Gig...♡ It feels so good... My body is melting..."

 

"Hehe... You're admitting defeat? Hmm? Chaos?"

 

"Ah! Y, yes~ It doesn't hurt anymore- Fuck me till I break~!!"

 

With the two men pushing against her, Chaos' body drowned in pleasure. She threw herself on to Galahad, licking his neck and body. When Gig approached her, she turned around and did the same for him, begging him to dig deeper. Gig smirked, feeling like the winner, gave her all she wanted. Chaos screamed each time they thrust her upwards, wanting more harsh movements. 

 

"Uh.. C, Chaos... I....!"

 

"Haa, n, not yet! I'm feeling it so much...!"

 

"Fufu... You've become so slutty... All we have to do is have it again, right?"

 

The Demon's whispers were tempting for her to agree. Gig could have continued alone, but he wanted to make sure Chaos felt most pleasurable. Her entire body felt like it was going to shatter into pieces when both of them came at once. She plopped on to Galahad, her body paralyzed from the shock. 

 

"Oh...? You came as well, Chaos. Never seen it before....."

 

"Heh... It feels like heaven...."

 

"Sure, sure. We'll do it AGAIN. Right, useless Knight?"

 

"M, me? Too? Uh, I.... Would love to, but..."

 

"Galahad~ Gig~ Both of you need to satisfy me♡"

 

Chaos smiled seductively. The two men sighed, and agreed to do the pleasure. But although Chaos said that right now, she regretted it later. Her ass was killing her, not healing well enough. She couldn't sit or move for hours before it healed. She swore, she won't do it again. Even if it feels ten times better.


End file.
